


Beautifully Broken

by Sarasa_pen



Series: The Lost Star Trilogy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, George - Freeform, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Killing, Malfoy, OC, Ollivander - Freeform, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, War, Wizard, georgeXoc, harry - Freeform, potter, voldemort - Freeform, weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarasa_pen/pseuds/Sarasa_pen
Summary: Part 2 of the Lost Star series. Spoilers ahead- recommended to read after The Lost Star.After discovering the truth of her heritage, Carina struggles with the sudden changes of her life. A new brother, new parents, a new home- and a boy she's forbidden to see. Beginning to feel as if she's Juliet and George is Romeo, the duo deal with the upcoming wizarding war and all that's coming their way.





	1. Chapter 1

_In the darkness, the shadows of the figures would have easily been missed if one was not paying attention. Two sets of parents stood in the narrow streets of an alley, one of the woman holding a child, no older than 10 months. The child stirred in her sleep, and her mother rocked her gently, knowing she probably wouldn’t get a chance to rock her child again. By the time the war would be over- if the war would ever be over- her baby would no longer be, well, a baby._

_The other woman, a redhead, stepped forward slowly, outstretching her arms to cradle the child. The child’s mother let out a strangled sound as she placed her daughter into the arms of another woman. She fought the urge to sob as the redhead hummed softly at the child who was stirring again._

_Both their husbands stood protectively over their wives, and the baby’s father bent down to kiss her forehead. The Dark Lord was after her. Her blood held the perfect balance of all things a brilliant witch was. It was better if he thought her dead._

_As the father pulled away, his fingers stroking her blonde locks, he froze. If the Potters were going to help pose as her parents, she couldn’t be blonde. Born blonde to a redhead and a blackhaired couple wasn’t impossible, but that platinum blonde was something very few wizards had. It was, in a way, the mark of the social elite. The mark of a Malfoy. Her father gritted his teeth and pointed his wand at the baby._

_“Colovaria,” he murmured, the tip of his wand shining a light red. The four adults watched in silence as the baby’s hair turned a brilliant shade of red, to match the woman holding her._

_“What's her name?” the dark haired man asked._

_The baby’s parents glanced at each other, holding each other's hand for support._

_“Carina.”_

* * *

_“Take her, please, keep her safe.” James pushed the baby into Luke’s arms._

_“James-” he started only to be cut off by his old friend._

_“Please. Please, Luke. Lily and I have to hide. You’re the only other person who knows. Promise me you won’t tell anyone.”_

_“Not even Thea?” Luke muttered, thinking about his wife._

_“No, the less she knows, the better.”_

_“James, I don’t-”_

_“Promise me. Our lives are at stake.”_

_“...Alright, James, I promise.”_

_“We’ll come back in a few months for her.”_

* * *

_“We have to take care of her?” Thea looked up at her husband, wide-eyed._

_“You always wanted children,” he shrugged. Thea wasn’t able to carry a child._

_“That’s not the point, Luke-” she was cut off by the sound of the baby crying._

_“Oh, no, sweetheart,” she cooed, picking her up. “Don’t cry, little one, you’re safe here.”_

_Thea looked back at her husband, frowning._

_“Don’t you be so smug.”_

* * *

_Snape folded his arms to look as menacing as possible as the first-years began to file in, chatting and talking loudly among themselves._

_“Silence!” His voice boomed around the dungeon as he glared them all down. A distantly familiar red-haired girl jumped at his voice and her books and stationery clattered to the floor._

_“You. What's your name?” He questioned, striding up to her table and looking down at her. She stared up at him with large grey eyes._

_“Carina Potter… sir. ” She replied, her voice barely a whisper._

_Ah. That's why she seemed so familiar. Lily._

_But the eyes..._

* * *

_“Stupid Potter and his stupid sister,” Draco muttered under his breath._

_“What did you say?” Lucius turned to his son, a sudden ferocity in the way he spoke. Draco frowned._

_“I called Potter stupid?” It came out sounding more like a question. Lucius tutted impatiently._

_“No, boy. After that!” He demanded, eyes shining with… was that hope?_

_“I called his sister stupid?” Draco whispered as Lucius straightened. An array of emotions swept through his features, varying from happiness to anger to suspicion before finally stopping at relief._

_Lucius let out a small laugh at the words, and for the first time, he took his son by the hand and led him home, a wide smile on his face. Draco had never been so perturbed._

* * *

_After a few months of research, Lucius had discovered that Carina hadn’t been with the Potters on 31 July, and had instead been with the Campbells._

_**Oh, bless the two of them, and bless their boy. Draco, you have no idea how much your family is in debt to the Potters.** _

_It was already past Christmas break, so Draco was in school. He found Narcissa looking out a window in the lounge, a baby’s rattle in her hand._

_“Narcissa.” She jumped slightly, and shook her head when she realized it was only Lucius._

_“We need to talk about… Carina.” He swallowed before he said her name, watching his wife flinch._

_“It’s been thirteen years Lucius. There isn’t anything to talk about.” Her tone held some form of finality, and usually Lucius would drop it, but she had to know._

_“Narcissa, on the 31st of July, Carina wasn’t at Godric’s Hollow.” Narcissa stiffened, turning to her husband._

_“They couldn’t find her body-”_

_“Because she was hidden by the Campbells.” Lucius cut her off. He moved to crouch down in front of her, taking her hands._

_“The Potters, Merlin knows they deserved better, sent her to the Campbells before hiding the boy.” Narcissa’s eyes shut tightly, as if trying to ignore him._

_“She’s alive.”_

_“No…” Narcissa breathed, shaking her head. If he was wrong- no, she couldn’t believe him._

_“Cissy…” he said softly, pressing his lips to her knuckles._

_“She’s alive. Our baby is alive.”_

* * *

_“No.” Thea shook her head, hand pressed to her heart._

_“Her parents are dead.”_

_“Thea,” Luke said softly, reaching for his wife._

_“Sweetheart, they’re telling the truth. James made me swear not to tell you.”_

_Thea pulled away from her husband._

_“You lie,” She accused, tears filling up her eyes._

_“I have raised Carrie as my own child!” Thea sobbed, jabbing his chest with her finger._

_“For fifteen years, I fed her, I cared for her, I was her friend, and you- you suddenly come to claim her as your own child?” Thea screeched, turning on the Malfoys._

_“Mrs. Campbell…” Narcissa pleaded, looking so lost, so empty, but so full of hope. No one had ever seen Narcissa so fragile._

_“Please, I beg of you. For thirteen years we thought of her as dead-”_

_“That’s your own fault!”_

_“Don’t you think we should at least have a chance with her?”_

_“...”_

_“And I'm sure you know this, that clearly she isn't the daughter of Lily and James Potter, but instead our daughter. She’s a Malfoy.”_

_A strangled sound came from the hallway, and all four adults turned to see Carina standing there._

_“Carina, love!” Thea exclaimed, moving to comfort the child._

_“Is it true?”_

_“Carina-”_

_“IS IT TRUE?” The fifteen year old screeched, shoving Luke away. She pointed a finger accusingly at the Malfoys, who were currently looking at her as if she were some form of miracle._

_“How are they my parents? If I’m a Malfoy then why am I a red head?”_

_“You’re not,” Lucius cut in, murmuring a reversal spell. Carina watched in horror as her hair turned platinum blond._

_“It’s true then,” she murmured looking towards the people who raised her. Thea was leaning against the wall, tears streaming down her face._

_“Yes-” Luke sighed, and suddenly Carina had grabbed her backpack and broom and was out the door and flying away before any of them could blink._

_“Where’s she going?” Lucius demanded, trying to spot his now missing daughter._

_“You won’t like this,” Luke warned. “But probably the Weasley’s.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Rain falls in gentle waves, as if gravity is a soft music from the Earth, a sweet beckoning serenade. Rain falls in God’s own tune; each drop is a single letter that takes eons to sing. It had always been music, always called to her in ways she couldn’t explain. When the patter of drops fall from the skies, serenity overwhelms her, no matter the chaos. But perhaps it truly highlighted her chaos that this time the rain didn’t calm her. Drops hit the window, changed and slipped, and all those rivulets of water growing large and small, joining and shimmering as they slowly snaked paths down the glass pane caused a wave of confusion to sweep through her.

Was she as insignificant as that? Her life as insignificant as that drop of water to be changed so easily?

Tears burned at the back of her eyes as she dug her fingernails into her palm. Vaguely she heard the front door open, and she turned her head to see an unwanted sight. The Malfoys- all three of them- were standing on the doorstep of the Burrow. Draco looked absolutely repulsed, and Lucius looked as if he tasted something sour. Narcissa stood in front of them, a small smile on her lips when she greeted Mrs. Weasley.

“Mrs. Weasley,” she began calmly, shooting Lucius a look when Arthur appeared behind his wife.

“Mr. Weasley, I am terribly sorry to intrude on you like this, but we have a bit of an issue.” Mrs. Weasley blinked, turning her head slightly in the direction of the blonde sitting on her sofa.

“Perhaps we should talk in the kitchen?” Mrs. Weasley ushered the family in, and offered them all refreshments.

Carina turned back to the windowsill, clenching her jaw. The sound of footsteps caused Carina to sigh softly.

George leaned against the window, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What’s up buttercup?” He asked playfully, his smile faltering as tears fell down her cheeks.

“I-” she began, a sob escaping her throat as she shook her head. George looked utterly bewildered, but crouched down and took her hands.

“I just- they suddenly show up and say I’m their daughter… and they were so awful to me before and they’re horrid people and-” her words came out in a rush and were accompanied by her gasping for breath and hiccuping.

“Just my entire life is a lie! My parents, my siblings, who I really am? It’s all a lie and I don’t know what’s real anymore!” She sobbed, and George gripped her hands tighter.

“I am,” he murmured after a few seconds of silence. She looked at him in confusion through tears.

“I’m real,” he repeated, louder. He held her hands closer to him.

“I’m here, and I’m real, and I’m not a lie.” He pressed his lips against her knuckles, her fingers tightening around his. He pulled away slightly, only to look up at her. Her eyes were red, and so was her nose. Her now blonde hair was tied into a messy bun, and George realised he could easily see the similarities between her and the Malfoys’. She hair wasn’t exactly platinum blonde, and her eyes not really grey, but George realised that she looked almost exactly like Narcissa. She looked very different now that her hair was blonde and so what if she was a Malfoy? She was still beautiful-

 _Oh Merlin_ , George thought as Carina sniffled. _She’s a Malfoy. It totally wasn’t as if their families hated each other_.

He pulled her towards him, sliding his hands around her waist. Her arms went around his neck and he held her tightly, and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Her arms tightened around him and she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

“George,” she whimpered unsurely, as if to make sure he was still there.

“I’m here, love. ‘M right here.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Please,” Molly gestured to the kitchen chairs. “Sit down.”

“Hot Chocolate, dear?” She offered a mug to Draco, who took it hesitantly.

“What do you want Malfoy?” Arthur shot at Lucius. Molly smacked the back of his head.

“Honestly, Arthur! Ignore him, Mr and Mrs Malfoy,” she turned back towards the Malfoys, an apologetic look on her face.

“There is no need for formalities,” Narcissa replied. ”Please, call me Narcissa.”

“Narcissa,” Molly smiled.

“How can we help?”

“We’ve come for Carina. Our daughter,” Lucius replied coolly. Molly and Arthur paused.

“Carina?” Arthur repeated, blinking.

“Your...daughter,” Molly sat down heavily. “Oh Merlin.”

“But she- Harry-” Arthur protested, obviously confused.

“The Potters helped us hide our little girl from He Who Must Not Be Named years ago. When they were- when the died, the Ministry found no trace of Carina. We assumed her to be dead.” Narcissa explained.

“Her hair...” Molly whispered. “A concealment charm?”

“A colouring charm,” Lucius replied. Molly nodded as Arthur dragged a hand over his face, sighing deeply.

“We want to bring her home, Mrs Weasley. We want to bring our baby girl home,” Narcissa implored softly. Beside her, Draco’s scowl deepened.

“I’ll- I’ll talk to her,” Molly murmured, standing up.

_What was happening?_

Molly made her way to the living room where she found Carina being held by George. Molly paused at the doorway, her eyes lingering on the mop of platinum blonde hair resting on George’s shoulder. She knocked on the doorframe to get their attention.

“Carina, dear. Can we talk?” She asked softly.

George slowly released Carina, placing another kiss on her forehead.

“I’ll be in the kitchen.”

Molly moved to sit beside Carina, undoing the messy bun her hair was in. Carina began to relax as Molly picked up a hairbrush, moving slowly.

“How are you holding up, dear?” Molly inquired. Carina shrugged, playing with a loose thread on the hem of her shirt.

“Your... _parents_ ,” Molly said slowly, pausing as Carina stiffened. “They’ve come because they want to bring you home. They want you to move in with them.”

A moment of silence passed before Carina spoke. “Why?”

“They love you, dear.” Molly replied softly, beginning to braid her hair.

“They barely know me,” Carina replied, voice thick with emotion.

“You’re their child.”

“They have another.”

“You’re their _daughter_. Their _first_ child.”

“As if that makes a difference,” Carina shot back bitterly.

“Oh, you’d be surprised. It makes all the difference in the world,” Molly told her softly. “I love all my children. Perhaps I show a little favouritism towards Ginny because she is a girl, but I love Bill in a different way than my other six children. Do you know why?” She paused as Carina shook her head.

“He was my first baby. Bill made me a mother,” Molly told Carina.

“Nothing can compare to the love parents have for their eldest.”

On the morning of November 1st 1981, the headlines of every magical paper read about The Boy Who Lived. The papers said Harry was the only survivor of the ordeal, and that the rest of his family had been victim to He Who Must Not Be Named. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy searched for days for their daughter, but could not find her. After months of searching, around the time Draco turned 2, Lucius and Narcissa gave in to the possibility that Carina was dead. This, as one would expect, changed the couple.

Narcissa became wildly overprotective over Draco, freaking out if he obtained a simple scrape or bruise. She constantly doted on him and babied him, making sure he was happy and smiling. She told him she loved him at least twice a day, just in case she wouldn’t be able to in the future. Narcissa lost herself in Draco, she invested her every waking hour to his attention. Narcissa would watch Draco eat, watch him play, watch him sleep. When Draco finally went to Hogwarts, Narcissa wrote to him every day, and he to her. She sent him little goodies and hand-made food she prepared for him once a week at least. Narcissa distracted herself from her hobbies and her interests while Carina was alive, she instead pretended her daughter had never existed. Sometimes however, Draco would find Narcissa slightly drunk, slumped in a chair, a wine glass in one hand and a pink baby’s rattle in the other.

Lucius, however, was the polar opposite. He distanced himself from his wife and his son. He pretended to be cold and harsh and eventually became that way. Lucius became, very bluntly put, an asshole. He bullied his son and he bullied others, jealous of their happiness. His rivalry with Arthur Weasley only truly started once he had heard they had a baby girl. He didn’t get why they could be happy and his family couldn’t. He was terrified of loving Draco, lest he be taken away as well. In the first few years after Carina’s disappearance, Lucius couldn’t stand being near Draco. He had the same wavy blond locks, the same startling wide grey eyes. Sometimes those eyes would gaze curiously up at him, and Lucius would feel his heart shatter a million times over because he had seen that look before. Neither Lucius nor Narcissa made an attempt to speak about Carina, and so Draco grew up never knowing the truth. Draco desperately seeked his father’s approval, not understanding why his father couldn’t even look at him sometimes.

The Malfoy family was changed drastically by Carina, and so was Draco’s life, although he didn’t remember her.


End file.
